Harley's Haunted Dreams
by JokersHarleyGirl
Summary: The Joker is gone, but he still has a strangle hold on his little Harlequin... I'm Rating this M because I'm not sure just how Dark this story will end up...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

6/15/2014,

3:45 am:

She woke in the dark with his name on her lips for what felt to her to be the hundredth time that night. The cold sweat from the nightmare causing her blonde hair to cling in tangles about her face. Slowly the present came back to her, the cold fact resettling in her heart, that He was gone. It's been three weeks today she thought, as she dropped her head down into her hands, it seemed like a lifetime ago. She still couldn't believe that He was gone. There were still little things in the room which brought his memory to the front of her mind, for that reason alone she hadn't been able to change the sheets on what had been their bed. The faint lingering smell of him was the only thing left to her, shuddering she curled herself back under the blanket and let sleep claim her once again. Letting sleep take her back, back to her Clown Prince of Crime...if that was all he left her then Harley would sleep and dream of him...


	2. Awake

Chapter one:

A Few Days Later

"Harley! are you ready yet?" Ivy shouted through the door to her room, causing Harley to pull the pillow over her head, groaning out that she wanted just 10 more minutes. A few seconds later Harley heard her door bang open and cringed knowing what was coming next. The sudden click of the lights being turned on and then the feeling of falling ending with a face to face meeting with the hardwood floor of her small room. "Reeeddddd", Harley groaned from face down on the floor, "I barely slept at all last night, couldn't you have let me sleep in just this once?" As Harley waited for her friend to answer she realized that she was alone in the room, after having shoved the little blonde jester out of bed, Ivy had left, without saying a word.

"Great, what a great start to an already bad day." Harley said to herself as she got up off the floor and walked to the pile of bags, all she had brought with her, for something to wear. Each item of clothing she touched brought with it a memory of Him, that's how she thought of him now just simply, Him. Thinking of his name was so painful she thought her world would shatter if she allowed herself to even once indulge in the two simple syllables. With a shake of her tangled blonde head, she grabbed something to wear, and snatched her brush through her hair pulling it into a messy ponytail, as she padded out in search of her friend and the coffee she was just beginning to smell. Knowing that Ivy was doing what she thought best to as she put it "get you over that damned clown, and on with your life" was the only thing that stayed Harley's temper.

Walking silently in to the small plant filled kitchen, Harley went straight for the tiny coffee pot Red had gotten for her as a welcome gift, poured herself a cup of coffee and sipped the dark bitter liquid. She used to use cream and sugar but now, she drank it black, with a sigh she thought no, I know why I drink it black now, its how He took it, black and strong and scalding hot. With that thought Harley went and sat at the table hoping Red hadn't seen the shaking of her hands or the single tear that had escaped down her cheek. "So I'm up, what are we doing?" Harley asked.

"Well I thought we could talk, Harley it's been days, please you need to talk about it..." Ivy trailed off as she watched the little blonde shake her head violently against the very idea of talking about what happened. "No. No. No. No, I don't want to talk about it, Red, I just can't." The tears that Harley had held back came pouring out and she bolted back to her room, slamming the door behind her. Silently Ivy walked to the door, but the heartbreaking sounds of the little jesters pain stopped her from opening the door. "Damn that bastard clown." Ivy said as she turned away from the door and walked back to the kitchen to wait out this newest break down.


End file.
